The Promise
by eloveschuckandblair
Summary: "Do you promise you'll help me become queen?" "Yes. I promise." And with that, they crossed their pinkies and forged an unbreakable vow in the way that only kindergartners do before they stepped into their classroom. Chuck vowed to make Blair queen, and he was going to do whatever it took to make it happen. Rated T because as they get older the content will get more mature
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of kindergarten at Constance Billard/ St. Jude's. Trust fund tots were pulling up by the dozen in town cars and limos. Out of a certain sleek black stretch stepped Bart Bass and his son, Chuck.

"Well, son, this is goodbye." Bart said, eager to get back into the limo.

"Aren't you going to walk me to class, Father?" Chuck asked.

"No. That won't be necessary." Bart quipped, then bent down to adjust Chuck's lavender bowtie. "And stop wearing so much purple. You know I hate that color." With that, Bart left the young Bass, alone and afraid on his first day of school.

"We're here, Blair-Bear!" Harold Waldorf cried as their town car pulled up to the school.

"Harold, calm down! You're more excited than Blair is." Eleanor snapped, grabbing the bridge of her nose. Her ongoing migraine was becoming increasingly worse as each second passed. The car came to a stop.

"I'm scared!" Blair whimpered. "What if no one likes me?"

"Relax, Blair. How could anyone not like you? You're a Waldorf!" Harold exclaimed. "Besides, you have Serena and all of your little party friends."

"That's true. At least I know Serena likes me. "

They got out of the car and Blair smoothed out lavender frock and fixed her pearl headband.

"Say, Harold, isn't that Charles, Bart Bass's son?" Eleanor asked, spotting poor Chuck standing on the steps, alone and too scared to go in.

"Why, I think it is…Why is he by himself? Whataya say, Blair? Should we go walk in with him?"

Blair nodded.

"Hello Charles. What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Eleanor asked.

"My father said it wasn't necessary for him to walk me in. But I don't want to go in anyways." Chuck answered, looking at Eleanor. Then his eyes shifted over to Blair, hiding behind her father's leg. He had seen plenty of girls in his life. It seemed like his father brought home a new one every day. Chuck Bass was most definitely not the type of little boy to believe in cooties. And here she was with her bright brown eyes, shiny chestnut hair, and ruby red lips, the most beautiful girl he'd seen yet.

"Well, Charles, you remember our daughter Blair, right?" Chuck nodded, although he couldn't recall initially meeting her. He figured if he did, he definitely would've remembered.

"Hi, Charles." Blair said.

"Chuck."

"Okay. Hi, Chuck."

"It's nice to see you again, Blair."

"Would you like to walk in with us?" Blair asked. Again, Chuck could merely nod, dumbfounded. With Blair's parents trailing along shortly behind, they began to talk.

"I like your bowtie."

"Thank you. I like your dress."

"We're matching!" Blair exclaimed. They both looked at each other. Sure enough, his bowtie was the same lavender as her dress.

"My father got mad at me for wearing purple. He hates purple. I don't know why." Chuck said, sadly.

"I love the color purple. It's the color of royalty. I want to be a queen someday." Chuck smiled and silently decided that purple was his favorite color too. He'd wear it everyday if it got her to like him.

"Do you really think you'll be a queen? Like ruling countries and stuff?" he asked.

"Well, maybe not a country right away. I'll start small, like ruling the school. Will you help me"

"Sure."

"Do you promise?" she held out her pinky finger. Chuck stared at it. Even her pinky was perfect.

"Chuck!" Blair quipped, snapping him out of it.

"Huh?"

"Do you promise you'll help me become queen?"

"Yes. I promise." And with that, they crossed their pinkies and forged an unbreakable vow in the way that only kindergartners do before they stepped into their classroom. Chuck vowed to make Blair queen, and he was going to do whatever it took to make it happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, here is the second chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, favs,  & follows! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters! (although I wish I owned Chuck Bass, am I right ladies?) ok sorry I'm such a dork here's the story!

* * *

Seconds after stepping into the classroom, Blair spotted her bff Serena van der Woodsen huddled in the corner with a mystery boy with matching blond hair.

"Serena!" Blair shrieked, running over to greet her best friend. Chuck followed, sauntering as best as a five year old could.

"Blair!" the blonde cried, wrapping her brunette bestie in a tight hug.

"Nathaniel," Chuck drawled, "Are you ready for the big first day of school?" He addressed the golden-haired boy, who shook his head.

"So…Chuck…Who's your friend?" Blair asked curiously.

"Oh! Uh…this is-"

"My name's Nate Archibald." He held out his hand. Blair tentatively took it in hers.

"Nice to meet you, Nate. I'm Blair Waldorf." She looked at him like she would look at a puppy or a Prada bag.

"Who are you?" Serena demanded bluntly, pointing at Chuck.

"I'm Chuck Bass."

* * *

The day went on and they all became best friends, like they'd known each other their whole lifetime. As their first day of school came to a close, Blair pulled Chuck aside.

"Chuck…?"

"Yes, Blair?"  
"I need you to help me make Nate my boyfriend."

"What?"

"To become queen. You promised."

"I don't think it works that way."

"Please?" Blair pleaded.

"Why do you need Nate as your boyfriend to become queen? Why can't it be someone else?"

"Like who?" she questioned skeptically.

"I don't know...Me?" There was a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Don't be silly, Chuck. You're just my friend."

"Oh." Chuck's shoulders slumped and his head dropped with no attempt to conceal his sadness.

"…But you can be my knight, since Nate's already the king. Knights always protect the queen and help her win battles."

"I guess that would be okay." But it wasn't okay! _What does she even see in Nate?_ Chuck thought. _He wasn't even potty-trained until he was three and a half and he hardly even knows how to read!_

"What about Serena?" Chuck asked.

"Serena is…my lady-in-waiting."

"What does a lady in waiting do?"

"Hmm…I don't know…wait?" There was a pause. "So will you help me make Nate my boyfriend?" Blair asked.

Chuck hesitated, causing Blair to stick out her lower lip and work those big brown doe eyes of hers. Chuck remained adamant, feigning thinking it over. He considered making her beg for it.

Her eyes began to sparkle with the tears of not getting her way. Before the first tear spilled, Chuck relented. He couldn't bear to see her cry, and especially not if he caused it. He swore to himself that he would never make Blair cry, ever.

"Sure…I'll help you make Nate your king." Chuck sighed.

Blair squealed with excitement. "Thank you, Chuck!" She wrapped him in a tight hug. "You're the best knight there is!"

He returned the hug, placing his hands a little lower than they should be before leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Y'know Waldorf… I thought if I held out long enough you would get down on your knees and beg."

Blair released him from their embrace and, although unaware of the innuendo, yet still offended, slapped him on his arm. "In your dreams, Bass. A queen never begs."

* * *

"So Nate, what did you think of the first day?" Chuck asked while they were playing on the playground after school.

"Fun."

"What did you think of…Blair?"

"Blair?" Nate repeated skeptically. Chuck nodded. "Uh…I thought she was nice."

"Do you think she's pretty?" Chuck internally sighed at the stupidity of this conversation.

"Um…I guess? …Do you?"

"I…uh…I don't know." Chuck shrugged. But he did know. Of course he thought she was pretty. He thought she was beautiful. But he would never tell Nate that. "…Would you ever want Blair as your girlfriend?"

"Blegh! What kind of a question is that! Girls have cooties!" Nate grimaced.

"Girls don't have cooties. Definitely not Blair."

"Especially Blair. She does too have cooties."

Chuck rolled his eyes and shook his head. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Y'know who doesn't have cooties?" asked Nate.

"Who?"

"Serena," Nate responded. "Serena is cool and nice and likes to play with dirt, like me. I would have Serena as my girlfriend. But not now. Maybe in 10 years."

"Serena?" Chuck asked. "Not Blair?"

"I don't know. Girls have cooties anyways."

Chuck's heart felt a pang of sadness for Blair. Nate and Serena? Really? _Oh well,_ Chuck thought. _Now she knows what it's like to have your crush like your best friend._

* * *

 _Oh B, even then you didn't realize a dark knight in shining armor is far better than an unfaithful king. And just like in any kingdom, history tends to repeat itself._


End file.
